


I Promise

by LilyZerpent



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dunno how to tag uh all other members of the fun gang are mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Ralsei and Lancer, now adults, visit old friends.
Relationships: Lancer/Ralsei (Deltarune)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work please help

Ralsei was very close to those three. Noelle, A sweet reindeer girl he loved baking with. Susie, a somewhat rude dinosaur but she meant well. He sighs.

And Kris, Their leader. 

He hadn't thought about them in so long. He had thought about Noelle or Susie a lot lately, but ever since their deaths, he'd never thought about Kris once. It was too painful.

Kris was everything Ralsei wasn't. They were quiet, they slacked on things, but most of all…

They were always determined to do what's right. All three of them were.

Even if that meant their deaths.

"Hey."

He turned around to face Lancer. Lancer was a lot taller than him, contrary to just 10 years ago. 

He was also currently the king of the Dark World.

" You've been staring at their graves for a while. "  
" I know. Im sorry. " Ralsei sighed.  
" We have to go soon. We have a kingdom to run together. Remember?"  
"I know, but I want to make a promise. To them. "  
" Oh really? What promise? " Lancer asked, genuinely intrigued.  
"To get revenge for them. "

Lancer thought for a moment. Then he raised his left hand and spoke.  
" I, Lancer Spade, hereby promise to get revenge on my dad for the deaths of my three friends, Kris Dreemur, Susie Spike, and Noelle Holiday. That good? " 

Ralsei nodded. He raised up his right hand and spoke.  
"I, Ralsei Dark, hereby promise to get revenge on King Spade for the deaths of my three friends, Kris Dreemur, Susie Spike, and Noelle Holiday. "

They left that night, with a new prophecy to complete.


End file.
